A network switch is a computer comprising a number of components connected by a system bus. Each network switch may include a plurality of ports that couple the switch to other network devices over a network interface, such as Ethernet.
A network switch provides switching functions for transferring information, such as packets or data frames, between network-connected devices. The switching functions provided by the switch typically includes receiving data at a source port from a network device, transferring the data over a backplane to at least one other destination port, and transmitting data to another device of the network.
However, it remains challenging to automatically detect and recover a network switch from system malfunctions. For example, when a switch central processor unit (CPU) hangs, a cold boot initialization is typically used to recover the switch from a lock-up state in which the CPU ceases to respond to inputs. However, the cold boot initiation process often takes relatively long time and thus reduces the system efficiency.